


Home Grand Prix

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: They don't get to spend that much time together, but when they do it's precious.





	Home Grand Prix

Giving the room the once over, again, Mark relented and gave up for the time being to take himself back downstairs. He was antsy, unable to settle to anything as he waited for the two most precious people in his life apart from his family. There was a time where they were all fighting on the same piece of track weekend in and weekend out, but now it was just Fernando out there having a torrid time.

Sighing, Mark made an attempt at a cup of tea as he thought about how on earth he could make things better for him, not within the team, but at home. When their relationship began they were mutually selfish, just seeking out physical comfort, then as Mark lessened the load he could dedicate more time to them beyond his own needs. But now Jenson had retired too, and it was time for him to share the load to care for Fernando.

“No.” Putting the empty mug down he jogged upstairs to change into some cycling gear to burn off the nerves on the bike. It would allow him to clear his mind and stop thinking about how he needed to have both men in his arms, it was becoming less about sex and more about wanting the closeness. His skin tingled at the prospect of laying in bed with them both, naked, skin on skin, lazy kisses, mumbled loving words, drifting hands, laughter, kindness.

“Bet he’s out on the bike.” Jenson huffed a laugh as he opened the door and got no answer when he called.

Fernando smiled to himself, he knew Mark would be a little wound up as they hadn’t been all together in a while. “Si, is good.” He was always so much calmer after a ride, and it would mean they could get settled without him trying to do everything for them. It was his way of making things easier, but Fernando preferred quickly sorting things out and then taking the affection and kisses afterwards.

“I could sort your bag out if you want?” Jenson offered.

“No, no, I can do it.”

“Save your energy.”

“Is more energy telling you I can do it. _Again_.”

“Sorry.” It was what Mark used to do for them, so it made sense to continue the tradition. “But Mark will be a while…”

“I want to do it, then I know where things are, I let Mark do it because he never lets it go.”

Fernando was sounding prickly, and Jenson wondered how much more of it all he could take, the car was beating him practically every weekend. “I’ll leave you to it for a bit.” Moving over, Jenson rubbed his back briefly before kissing his cheek. “No rush.” He made it a step away before Fernando was tugging him back for a proper kiss. “But don’t take too long.” Grinning as he left, Jenson made himself a cup of tea and positioned himself to wait for Mark and Fernando to return to him.

He could see Jenson in the kitchen as he made his way down the path, his heart beginning to race all over again as he picked out his handsome features. They were going to be able to spend much more time together over the weekend, and was grateful they could both spend the extra time around the race all together.

“Hey,” Mark breathed happily.

“Alright mate.” The flutter of his heart made him sigh as Mark cupped his cheek, his thumb tracing over his skin.

“I’m in desperate need of a shower,” he excused himself from not going in for a hug. “But I’m so glad you’re here.” Dipping down he kissed his lips softly.

“Me too.” He smelled of the outdoors, sweat, dirt, sun, fresh air. “I’ve missed you.” Lowering his voice made Mark come closer, the scent intensifying along with the intimacy of the moment.

“I know the feeling buddy, I’ve needed to see you.” They had been spread across the globe, but he had been able to see Fernando a lot more with Jenson in Japan preparing for his race.

When his lips drifted to his neck Jenson keened at the gentle touch, the tickle of coarse stubble making him gasp. “I’m here now.”

Fernando could hear them talking downstairs and carefully took himself to them, making sure not to interrupt them if they were having a moment. Peering around the corner, he watched on as Mark held Jenson’s face in his hands, kissing him passionately without rushing a single move. He’d felt flickers of jealously over the years when he caught them alone, but he knew it was no more when it was him and Jenson, or him and Mark, it was a natural part, nothing to dwell on. It made him curious about how he looked with either of them.

“Okay, I really need a shower.”

“Maybe we join?”

“Hey.” Mark grinned at Fernando as he come into the room. “Now this is perfect.” Walking over to Fernando with Jenson, Mark kissed him leisurely.

“You need a shower!” Fernando chuckled, Mark skin was cool and damp. “I think maybe me and Jenson can help reach all the parts of you.” He could see Mark about to make an excuse, but he wanted to think about anything other than the impending weekend.

“I love it when you get frisky.”

“It’s been a while.” Jenson backed up Fernando’s intentions and gave Mark a playful push out of the room. “Though it’s not like we can’t see everything already.”

Mark swore he could feel them both looking him up and down and it stoked the pit of desire within him, the physical aspects of their relationship wasn’t the be all and end all, but it was a part he loved. “On with ya both then.” Zipping the front of his suit open he had a hand on his chest, long thing fingers that belonged to Jenson.

“Love that you don’t wax.” The little bit of chest hair excited Jenson, he and Fernando chose to go bare, but Mark only ever went as far as he legs when he was going to do some intense training.

Fernando was dragging his own clothes off as Jenson tugged down the cycle suit further knowing that Mark wouldn’t be wearing anything else underneath. Both tackled the shirt and jeans Jenson was wearing until they were all stood naked together, and it felt good just to be themselves without barriers.

“Look good with a bit more meat on your bones.” Jenson smirked as he turned the water on, the bigger shower they got had been used over and over, but it always made him happy to fill it up as intended.

“Si.” Fernando agreed simply as he gave Mark’s ass a cheeky squeeze before stepping under the hot water.

Seeing the spray of water cascade down Fernando’s body left Mark open mouthed, he should be used to it by now, especially when Jenson joined in, slotting in behind, hands resting loose on his stomach.

“Are going to join?”

“Yeah, yeah, just enjoying the view. Pretty spectacular.” They moved together fluidly under the water, hands drifting so tantalisingly close to their crotches. He gave it another couple of seconds of watching them before stepping in and getting involved himself.

\---

Fresh out of the shower and in comfortable clothes, they made a meal together that strictly adhered to Fernando’s diet and enjoyed it outside in the dying heat of the day. They had a couple of days to enjoy in peace before the work began, but Mark and Jenson knew that Fernando was the priority over the weekend, his bedtime, his meal plan, his schedule.

“Am going to go to bed,” Fernando announced quietly as he pushed himself off the sofa.

“Alright, we can come up too.” Jenson was looking forward to being together like that.

“No, no. Am going alone, I need to.” He just needed to have some time to himself, not to avoid them, but to get his mind straight. “Will be in the spare room.”

“Nano, you sure...not like that…” Mark clocked the displeased expression. “Me and Jenson…”

“Si, you be together, I need to...think.”

Mark’s blood ran cold, races had never changed things before, and when Jenson hummed beside him he knew he wasn’t the only one thinking it. “Oh, um, okay.” His heart panged when Fernando walked off without a kiss. “Jense.”

“I know mate, I know.” Fernando had been quiet when he picked him up at the airport, the journey over and when they waited for Mark. He didn’t want to hear him saying what they had was no longer for him, they worked so well together, their love flowed between them. “Let’s go up too, I’m not in the mood for anything else.”

“Good idea buddy.” It was the only one about, the mere thought of the idea of Fernando leaving them made him feel sick. Falling into bed, they took their time falling asleep to the sound of Fernando talking on the phone. “I don’t want to lose him Jense.”

“Me either.” Sighing heavily, Jenson pulled himself closer to Mark, resting his head on his chest he closed his eyes and made himself listen to his heartbeat. “I really don’t.” What they had was so good, but if Fernando wasn’t fully invested, or not wanting to be with them, they couldn’t make him stay.

\---

The next day was quietly strained, none of them mentioning the phone calls, none of them mentioning the fact they slept separately despite being in the same house. So instead they ignored it and went out on the bikes together, pushing harder and harder to make sure there wasn’t an opportunity to talk about it.

It put them all on edge, but Jenson and Mark had to keep things even for Fernando, he was their priority, so when qualifying came around they kept close to watch it together, huddled around a television screen, fingers touching whenever they saw him on track.

“Holy shit he’s gone out on slicks.” Mark hissed out of earshot of the rest of the Channel Four team.

“Oh god, he’s either a genius or he’s gone mad.” Jenson so desperately wanted their Fernando back, wanted his sweet personality to surround them, his gorgeous laughter, the twinkle in his eye that was getting harder to find.

“Genius.” Mark gasped as he managed to get around in time to do a flying lap. “Jenson, look at him.” Slipping an arm around his shoulders they got closer as his sector times flashed up in green, the crowd joining in and willing him on.

“Our genius.” He felt silly for saying it when it was becoming clear to them both that he was checking out of their relationship.

“Yeah.” Mark grinned like an idiot when Fernando shot to the top of the timing screen, in first, it was his rightful place in the world, better than everyone else. The relief shot through him so suddenly it made his legs feel weak.

“You ever go weak in the legs for my good results?”

Keeping an eye on who was around to listen in, Mark took the risk. “Every time buddy, I like my men on top.” 

“Oh you tease.” He moved forward like he would when they were alone to kiss him, and shocked himself with how ready he was to continue until Mark pulled back. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Taking a little step away, Mark tried to get his emotions under control, he was so buoyed up on Fernando’s mini win, and the huge cheer that went up around the track, he was spooked by how long it took to react.

“You two are looking cosy over there, come join the rest of us.” David called over to them.

\---

“I try EVERYTHING!” Fernando bellowed as he stepped inside the house. “I. TRY. EVERYTHING!”

Mark and Jenson had long left the track, leaving Fernando behind at his request, and to hear him slam into the house shocked them both. “Oh…” Jenson wasn’t sure whether or not to get up and see him, or stay still.

“EVERYTHING! I try and not see you so much, so I leave my head to be clear. But the fucking shit piece of car still does this to me.”

“Oh honey.” Getting up, Mark strode over to him alongside Jenson and completely surrounded him. “Nano, this is not your fault.”

“It is, it is, I made the choice to leave.” Falling against Jenson’s chest, he had Mark behind him, but he didn’t deserve such love. “And I think maybe is best to leave this too, not to always disappoint.” Feeling them both tense, and feeling Jenson’s heart begin to race he wanted to the take the words back immediately.

“It is impossible for you to disappoint us Nando, you’re the best, did you hear those cheers?” Jenson fought gently.

“Si, I think Lewis does something, but it is for me, everyone was standing up.”

“It’s hard to ignore genius mate.” Kissing the back of his neck, Mark hugged them both tightly. “Impossible.”

They enjoyed the closeness for a little while, allowing themselves to breathe in the peace of each other’s company. But a question still remained. “You’re not...um…”

“Am going nowhere, I think I need you both more than ever.”

“Good.” Jenson pressed kisses into Fernando’s thick hair. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“Nowhere.” Mark confirmed, kissing the gentle slope of his neck before reaching over his shoulder to kiss Jenson. “I think we deserve a little celebration.”

 

“Is nothing to celebrate,” Fernando groaned as he wriggled out of their hold, he didn’t need charity.

“There is, your spectacular qualifying for one, and Jenson’s first time presenting, podium interview, qualifying interview...” Mark cupped Fernando’s face.

“I…” Fernando was about to argue, but Mark looked genuinely proud. “Was only Q1.”

“Doesn’t matter, Lewis got pole Nano, but you got the biggest cheer, you broke the internet, whatever that means,” he laughed. “You’re just...I don’t know how you keep doing it.”

“Want to win.”

“And you will.” Jenson joined in. “You’re too good not to.” Now he was no longer competing against him, he could be genuine about his praise, whereas before he had to be guarded to protect himself, now he could heap it on.

“Gracias.”

“Here we go.” Mark had slipped away to return with a bottle of champagne.

“You say we keep that for a special occasion.” He knew the bottle very well.

“And it is, I want it to be.”

Jenson shrugged at Fernando when he was sent a questioning look. “I don’t know either mate.”

Mark took a huge breath. “I want to make things a bit more official between us, we’ve been through a hell of a lot, over so many years too, and we work so well together.” There had been no point in his life that he thought he would be in love with two men. “Nothing over the top, nothing public, but…” Mark felt self-conscious with them both looking at him so expectantly.

“More.” They said together.

“Yeah.” He wanted the knowledge of mutual commitment going beyond casual hook ups.

“I have an idea.” Fernando smiled softly before kissing Jenson, then Mark.

\---

Holding out his hand, Fernando uncurled his fist and showed the ring placed on his palm, picking it up he placed it on the table and waited for Jenson and Mark to do the same. Then uncorking the champagne from yesterday, Fernando poured it into the glass before holding it up between them.

“Is to us.” He was feeling so positive going into the off-season, it was the perfect time to make a more considered commitment to each other. “For our love.” Taking a sip, he passed the glass over to Mark.

“For all the good times and tough times we’ve been through together.” Mark took his sip and handed the glass to Jenson.

“For all the great times ahead.” It was going to be enough to strengthen their bond further, something extra to guide them through times apart. With another sip he placed the glass down, their rings were similar, and mixed up they took it in turns to pick a ring each, and another man slipped it on.

Mark stared at the ring Jenson had put on his finger, then at the one he put onto Fernando, and then the one Fernando had slipped onto Jenson. It made him emotional, he wanted a simple acknowledgement of their relationship that could be seen in public without it being too obvious. On the outside were three engraved dots to signify them all, it was momentous.

Pouring more champagne they shared the bottle until there was happily tipsy, giggling over stories about how they first met, how their relationship started individually, then how they meshed together. Squashed up on the sofa together they fell in love a little bit more.


End file.
